memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Gods of Night
|pages = 400 |year = February 2381 |ISBN = 1416551719 (paperback) ISBN 9781439117897 (eBook) (Kindle) }} Gods of Night is the first novel in the Star Trek: Destiny crossover trilogy, written by David Mack. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . The trilogy is set in February of 2381. Summary ;From the book jacket :Half a decade after the Dominion War and more than a year after the rise and fall of Praetor Shinzon, the galaxy's greatest scourge returns to wreak havoc upon the Federation – and this time its goal is nothing less than total annihilation. :Elsewhere, deep in the Gamma Quadrant, an ancient mystery is solved. One of Earth's first generation of starships, lost for centuries, has been found dead and empty on a desolate planet. But its discovery so far from home has raised disturbing questions, and the answers harken back to a struggle for survival that once tested a and her crew to the limits of their humanity. :From that terrifying flashpoint begins an apocalyptic odyssey that will reach across time and space to reveal the past, define the future, and show three captains – Jean-Luc Picard of the , William Riker of the , and Ezri Dax of the USS ''Aventine – that some destinies are inescapable.'' Background information * Mack began work on the manuscript in , delivering it in . * Material from the novel was included in the Star Trek - Convention Special – along with material from Greater than the Sum and – at the New York Comic-Con in mid- . * A solicitation cover – featuring an image from the [[Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2005)|2005 Ships of the Line calendar]], and carrying the inaccurate title "Gods of the Night" – was presented at Amazon.com in early (see below); however, author Mack noted that the cover did not reflect the final design. http://www.trekbbs.com/showthread.php?t=54109 The finalized cover was revealed at the Shore Leave convention on . *Benjamin Sisko, Kira Nerys and Jadzia Dax make cameo appearances at the beginning of the novel. Their appearance takes place after . * In the novel's inner title page, the fifth city listed under Pocket Books is Erigol, the name of the planet the Caeliar inhabit during this novel. * An extract from the novel appeared in . Cover gallery File:Gods of Night, solicitation.jpg|Solicitation cover File:Gods of Night, placeholder.jpg|Amazon placeholder cover Characters '}} ; :commanding officer ;Commander :executive officer ;Lieutenant Commander :second officer, science officer ;Lieutenant :chief engineer ;Lieutenant :chief medical officer ;Lieutenant :senior weapons officer ;Ensign :communications officer ;Major :MACO commander ;Lieutenant :MACO second-in-command ;Sergeant :MACO first sergeant '}} ;Captain :commanding officer ;Commander :executive officer ;Commander :second officer, operations officer ;Commander ( :chief engineer ;Commander :chief medical officer ;Lieutenant :senior counselor ;Lieutenant :chief of security ;Lieutenant :senior science officer ;Lieutenant :contact specialist, flight control officer '}} ;Captain :commanding officer ;Commander :executive officer ;Commander :second officer, tactical officer ;Commander :diplomatic officer, senior counselor ;Commander :Efrosian chief engineer ;Lieutenant Commander :Pahkwa-thanh chief medical officer ;Lieutenant Commander :chief of security ;Lieutenant Commander :Elaysian senior science officer ;Lieutenant :Tellarite counselor ;Lieutenant :Sti'ach counselor ;Ensign :Choblik engineer ;Captain :''commanding officer ;Commander :executive officer ;Lieutenant Commander :Zakdorn second officer, senior science officer ;Lieutenant :Takaran chief of security ;Lieutenant :chief medical officer ;Lieutenant :chief engineer ;Lieutenant :senior operations officer External link * |next = Mere Mortals }} cs:Gods of Night de:Götter der Nacht Category:Novels